The present invention relates to a method for autostereoscopically presenting of image information on a matrix screen comprising a barrier raster with barrier elements arranged in parallel thereto, and n subpixels associated with the barrier raster and the barrier elements, the n subpixels being grouped in image lines as subpixel groups and being of variable intensity and including a subpixel reserve, a screened subpixel excerpt from a right and from a left stereo image view being shown thereon which is fed and correctly allocated to the right and to the left eye of the observer, whereby at least in the case of detected horizontal parallel alterations the image information is horizontally tracked to the head position of the observer in the image lines of the matrix screen relative to the matrix screen with regard to an initial position in the centre of the screen by proportionally shifting intensity focuses and by re-allocating image information to the subpixels becoming visible to the respective other eye.
In autostereoscopic presentation methods such as may be used in many different ways in information and communication technology, medical technology and computer and video technology in the public as well as in the private domain, the sumptuary process of eye-adapted stereo separation is performed during the method and within the framework of the implementing system; additional user hardware such as spectacles are not required, thus essentially increasing user comfort. The principle of autostereoscopic presentation methods is based on the screening of various image views on a screen and on an optical separation of these screened views towards the direction of the eyes of the observer, so that each eye only ever registers portions of one single image view in an optical context and combines these to form a perspective view. The separation raster further comprises many adjacent separation elements, such as dividers, slits, cylindrical lenses or prisms. Depending on the number of the illustrated discrete image views, a stereo view having a single perspective (two discrete image views which are usually absorbed at an eye distance) or a parallax view having a plurality of single perspectives (three or more discrete adjacent image view) are created. In commercially available flat screens (LCDs, plasma display, OLEDs etc.) each pixel consists of three subpixels in the colours red, green and blue, the intensity value of which is addressed in accordance with the presentation of the respective pixel.